


In Motion

by AllanKarlsson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Class Issues, Friends to Lovers, Jung Hoseok is a muggleborn, Magic, Min Yoongi is a pureblood, Slow Burn, Slytherin Yoongi, and is bad at magic, but not really, hufflepuff hoseok, it's complicated - Freeform, like this starts out in first year, please bear with me, so this fic is going to be a bit of a monster, that namjoon list got to my brain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllanKarlsson/pseuds/AllanKarlsson
Summary: Min Yoongi is a pureblood Slytherin who is bad at magic. Jung Hoseok is a muggleborn Hufflepuff who is infuriatingly good at it. There's no way they could ever be friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Yoongi cursed under his breath frustration welling up inside of him. The charm was simple. It should have been as easy as breathing for him. It was like a soap bubble - he could see it, he knew exactly what it was supposed to be. But every time he reached for it - the magic vanished, broken.

“Wingaardium leviosa, wingardium leviosaa, wingardium leviosa! Goddammit it, just fly!” 

The feather sat stubbornly immobile on the table refusing to move. 

He was a Min. His first year wasn’t supposed to be like this. He came from one the most powerful dark families in the Wizarding world. There was no way a simple first year charm was blocking him, there just wasn’t. 

And yet. Two weeks had passed and he remained the only person in his class not to have mastered the most basic of spells. He didn’t understand. Maybe there was something wrong with his wand.

Potions was fine. He was doing well in potions and he liked it. Herbology, Flying, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic. He was doing fine in everything that didn’t require a wand. But day after he sat in the back in Transfiguration, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts and desperately pretended that he didn’t care about the subjects. That he wasn’t doing any of the spells because he didn’t want to, not because his wand felt heavy in his hand and he’d only ever managed to get sparks to come out of it once. 

But he knew that couldn’t last. Hongbin had already started looking at him strangely and he wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but he felt like there was a distance at the dorms. Like people thought that his incompetence could be contagious. 

Yoongi raised his wand again. He was a Min, this couldn’t be happening to him. 

But here he was at four in the morning hiding in an abandoned classroom casting failed charm after failed charm until his eyes burned. He kept going until the room started to get light and birds started singing. His wrist was aching and the room looked a little bit blurry. 

The longer he tried the more helpless he felt. His chest felt tight with the fear that something was wrong with him. An intrinsic part of him that he could never change was just off and he would never be able to access magic the way that he was supposed to.

He scrubbed at his eyes angrily. The feather was still sitting on the table. He’d tried every inflection, every wrist movement, he knew he was doing it right. He just didn’t understand why it didn’t work. What was his mother going to say? 

He leaned against the wall, meaning just to take a break for a second. Almost without meaning to he slowly sank down to the floor hugging his knees to himself. He was so tired. This was the fourth night that he’d tried this without any result. Sleep was tugging at him and the floor looked oddly comfortable. He pinched himself - trying to force himself to stay awake. To at least draw himself back to the Slytherin dormitory. 

But he couldn’t quite force himself to get up and face the fact that he had failed yet again, so he stayed on the floor holding his knees and trying to fight off the sleep pressing down on the corners of his mind.

“Oh, sorry!” a voice interrupted his thoughts. It was obnoxiously loud and Yoongi flinched praying that it wasn’t a Slytherin. He was too tired to pretend to be okay, besides Slytherins were too smart. If it was any of the other houses he could probably pretend he was darkly plotting or something. 

“I just thought this room would be empty. It normally is,” continued the voice, still annoyingly chipper for this hour in the morning, “What are you doing in here? Is it okay if I practice here? It’s really hard to find abandoned classrooms and classes start in a couple hours.” 

Yoongi just groaned, hoping against hope that whoever it was would think he was an inferi and go away.

Instead there was a hand shaking his shoulder.

“Hey, hey, hey are you okay?” 

Yoongi turned towards the person his vision swimming. Crouching in front of him was one of the muggleborn’s from his year, a Hufflepuff of all things. Yoongi couldn't remember his name. Jung something. He was in his Charms class, he’d mastered the stupid levitation charm.

“It’s not fair,” he croaked, way too tired to have a filter. 

“What? What’s not fair?” said the boy looking vaguely distressed, “Wow, your eyes are like really bloodshot.”

“The feather,“ interrupted Yoongi pointing at the offending object, “It won’t fly. And it doesn’t matter how much I try. And it’s not fair.” 

A part of Yoongi’s mind was still rational and was distantly horrified at his behavior. In front of a Hufflepuff for god’s sake. But the vast majority of Yoongi had not slept for four days in a row, rationality was out the window. He uncurled his arms from around his knees meaning to stand up and leave before things got any worse. But his limbs felt like lead. He wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting there barely holding on consciousness. Yoongi tipped forward without meaning to, toppling into the stupid muggleborn’s chest. 

And wow Jung Something’s shoulder was really comfortable. 

“Woah, woah, woah, hey there. Um. Just stay awake for a second, which house are you in? Where should I bring you?” 

Yoongi opened half-opened his eyes with great effort, “Slytherin,” he said and half-tried to sneer, “You scared?” 

Jung Something’s chest shook and it sounded like he was laughing. But that couldn’t be right thought Yoongi distantly, people were definitely scared of Slytherin.

“Okay can you tell me where their dorm is? I haven’t seen that one yet.”

“Mrmph,” Yoongi said distinctly. 

His eyes were closing again. He felt sleep like an inexorable fog pressing in around him. He’d just rest his eyes for a few minutes, it would be fine. This was probably just a weird sleep-deprivation induced hallucination anyway. He’d just close his eyes for a couple of seconds.

…

When Yoongi woke up there was sunlight streaming over his face and he was in a very comfortable armchair. He blinked slowly feeling cozy and warm. Wait. This was wrong. The light in the Slytherin dormitory was always a little bit green and filtered through the lake water. It was always a little bit chilly even in the common room. He should not be this warm. There should not be sun on his face.

Next to him he could hear people arguing. 

“You can’t just bring people back here Hoseok. I know you’re a first year but that is one of the most basic rules.” 

“He was about to pass out,” came a familiar loud voice, “Was I supposed to just leave him there?” 

And oh God this had to be a nightmare.

“Yes,” responded the first voice. It was female and sounded remarkably like, Yoongi opened his eyes half-way, cringing a little. Yes, it was the Hufflepuff Head Girl Park Sandara. Yoongi closed his eyes again hoping that everything would go away. 

Park Sandara was still talking, “Besides he’s a Slytherin. He was probably faking it to figure out how to get into the Hufflepuff dorm. Now we’re going to have to change the password. This is really bad Hoseok. You’re lucky I don’t report you.”

“Nooonaaaa-“ said the boy, whose name was apparently Hoseok. And great now his voice was both loud and whiney. Enough was enough. 

Yoongi sat up and tried to gather some dignity even as he realized with some alarm that he had been covered with a colorful lumpy knitted blanket. It was patterned with flowers. This was terrible. 

“Morning,” he said or attempted to. His voice came out in a faint croak. He sounded like he’d been run over by a bus. 

“Good lord, what happened to you?” said Sandara sounding alarmed. 

“See I told you he wasn’t faking,” said Hoseok grinning much too brightly for the situation.

“You don’t know that, this could all still be part of his plot,” said Sandara, but she was looking at Yoongi doubtfully. 

“Yes,” said Yoongi running a hand through his hair and hoping it didn’t look too much like a bird’s nest, “My plot. Definitely. I’ve got to go now. Because um. Plots.” 

“No, no, no, no wait,” said Sandara, “Look we really can’t have Slytherins knowing where the Hufflepuff dormitory is. We try to keep this a safe place and well you know. Slytherins.” 

“No,” said Yoongi flatly, “I don’t know.” 

Next to Sandara, Hoseok was looking a bit uncomfortable. Finally. 

“Anyway,” continued Sandara brightly, “I’m going to cast a disorientation charm on you before we let you go. Nothing that won’t wear off in a few hours. Just so you can’t find your way back here.” 

Yoongi glared at her, “How do you know I don’t already know where the dorm is? As part of my plot.” 

“You know the more you say plot, the less I believe you. Anyway there’s nothing I can do about you coming here, only about you leaving.”

Yoongi huffed, “I have classes. How am I supposed to get to my classes if I can’t tell up from down?” 

Sandara smiled at Hoseok, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Well since someone is so invested in looking after you, he can take you from class to class,” she said, “You guys are both first years right? You should share a lot of the same classes.” 

Hoseok looked a little taken aback, but turned to Yoongi and smiled reassuringly. Yoongi wished he would stop, he was under the distinct impression that Hoseok thought he was adorable. This wasn’t the first time someone had though that him being a little bit small for his age and having a round face meant that they could pinch his cheeks or something. Which was not acceptable. 

“Sure! No problem, I thought you were going to make me like clean out Professor Yoona’s shed or something,” said Hoseok, “I think some of those plants eat people.” 

Sandara looked at Yoongi, “You’re Min Yoongi right? From the Min family?” 

Yoongi drew himself up and trying to summon his family’s history of wealth, pride and the occasional Hufflepuff killing into one syllable, “Yes.” 

Hoseok laughed into his hand and Yoongi glared at him. Sandara looked askance between the two of them for a second before visibly deciding to shrug it off. 

“That’s what I thought,” she said to Hoseok briskly, “Trust me, this is going to be a punishment. And you,” she pointed at Yoongi, “If you hurt a hair on his head believe me when I say that everyone in Slytherin dungeon will know that you let yourself get jinxed by Hufflepuffs. Also 50 points from Slytherin, but we all know what you’re really afraid of.”

Yoongi glared at her, but she had a point. This wasn’t going to help him in the terrify the Hufflepuff so he stops smiling at you like you’re an adorable kitten campaign, but whatever. She hadn’t said anything about crushing Hoseok’s spirit through words.

“Okay, okay fine. I just want to get out of here. I promise I won’t hurt your minion,” he said. 

“Hey!” huffed Hoseok affronted, “Who are you calling a minion?” 

“Hush minion!” said Sandara, but she was smiling as she said it. Stupid Hufflepuffs, didn’t know how to keep discipline in their house.

Sandara turned to him and with a complicated swish of her wrist that briefly made Yoongi ache with envy said “Tulmuteum.” A shot of light purple arched of her wand and hit Yoongi in the chest, he grunted as it hit him and fell back against the armchair feeling dizzy.

He knew this spell from his books (from nights staying up until 5am reading and hoping he’d find the answer to his problems from textbooks, from hoping that maybe if he answered all the questions in class and did well on the written tests no one would notice that he was an absolute failure as a wizard) so he knew what to expect. Still the dizziness wasn't pleasant. He stood up feeling like he’d been whirled around by the whomping willow a hundred times and then released. He swayed. 

Then there was a hand under his elbow and Hoseok was dragging his arm over his bony shoulder. 

“Noona, what’s this spell? He doesn’t look good,” asked Hoseok as Yoongi staggered a little bit trying to regain his balance. 

“He’ll be fine. Don’t worry so much Hoseokie, just make sure to drop him the right classes okay?” 

“Okay.”

“I’m dizzy not deaf,” huffed Yoongi, “Also I’m fine.” He pulled his arm away from Hoseok and tried to turn in the direction of the door, the room danced in front of him and he realized that was a bad idea. Well there was nothing for it, he held out his hand demandingly in what he hoped what Hoseok’s direction, “Are you here to help me or not?”

“Oh my god, just get him out of here,” said Sandara. 

“Hey,” said Hoseok sounding both amused and warm. Yoongi turned sharply in what he thought was the direction of his voice, which was of course wrong, stupid spell. Hoseok put a hand on his shoulder from behind him even though Yoongi could have sworn he’d been to his left a second ago. 

“Just let me help okay? You can say you made a Hufflepuff minion or something if you need to, but we’re going to be late to Charms.”

“Fine,” said Yoongi, “But you are a minion, understand that.”

“Totally,” said Hoseok and it sounded like he was smiling. Lord preserve him. But Yoongi was too busy focussing on making sure he didn’t trip when he walked to care. His lips definitely didn’t twitch up in return. 

They got to class mainly without incident, Hoseok keeping a light hand on his elbow and guiding him out of the way of walls and students. Hoseok took a seat next to him and Yoongi buried his head in his arms both to stop the room from swaying and hoping against hope no one would recognize him. 

“I hope everyone’s been practicing their charms,” chirped Professor Hiyori brightly as she entered the room. 

Yoongi froze with his head still buried in his arms. With all of the upset of the day he had kind of forgotten about his real problems. But here it was in front of him. They were doing practical demonstrations with partners today and he still hadn’t mastered the goddamn levitation charm, to say nothing of the tickling charm they were meant to be attempting today. 

“Alright everyone partner up,” cried out Professor Hiyori her voice bright and lilting. She probably used a charm to keep her hair like that thought Yoongi bitterly, no one looked that good this early in the morning. He suspected that his hair looked like a raven had been nesting in it for a good century. 

Hoseok turned to him his smile dialed up to eleven. Yoongi swore he could feel a stress headache building behind his temples. He knew that Jinyoung was sneaking glances at them over his shoulder and whispering to Taemin next to him. This would be all over Slytherin once he got back and he really didn’t have a good excuse yet. But he also really didn’t want people to know that he’d allowed Hufflepuffs to jinx him or to see him fail to perform charms. Maybe Hoseok could be useful to practice with after all. It’s not like anyone would care if Yoongi didn’t try his best with a muggleborn and Hoseok was a nobody. Anyone who mattered would just think he was jealous if he tried to spread around that Yoongi wasn’t good at charms.

“Okay,” said Yoongi sitting up and frowning into the light of Hoseok’s smile, “We are going to partners, but that is only because I don’t want to deal with anyone who’s actually good at spells while I’m disoriented. This does not mean we are friends and you can stop smiling at me right now. Just because you caught me in a moment of weakness last night does not mean I’ll hesitate to murder all of your future children. Understood?” 

“Wow,” said Hoseok blinking, “I think I liked you better when you were asleep.” 

“And don’t you forget it,” said Yoongi satisfied and drawing his wand, “Okay let’s get this over with.” 

“Um okay,” said Hoseok looking doubtful, but drawing his own wand. His wand was long and elegant rippling summer gold and brown. Yoongi thought he might have wand envy, his own wand kind of splindly and had knots up the side. It was made out of pale birchwood and it felt like lead in his hand. 

Sighing internally and preparing himself for embarrassment Yoongi flicked his wrist in exactly the way that he’d seen it in books and intoned the spell exactly the way Professor Hiyori had taught them last week. Nothing happened, not even sparks. 

Hoseok frowned at the air between them which was completely empty of the splashes of color that accompanied even botched spells, “You okay?” 

“Yes,” said Yoongi doing his best to look as impassive impossible, “It’s a side effect of the stupid jinx. Not that I’d expect a muggleborn like you to catch on.” 

Hoseok looked taken aback his mouth opening a little in shock, “What?”

“You heard me, come on it’s your turn. Let’s see what you’ve got Hufflepuff,” said Young expecting a weak explosion of light or sparks. Hoseok was a muggleborn and a Hufflepuff after all, he probably spent all of his time just gaping at magic and feeling lucky to be here. They really shouldn’t allow muggleborns into the school, they just slowed everyone else down thought Yoongi only half paying attention. 

Which meant he only half caught when Hoseok did a weird wiggle thing with his body before casting. But he did entirely catch the bright spell that shot out of Hoseok’s wand. Yoongi’s eyes opened wide in shock for a fraction of a second before he doubled over helplessly laughing. 

“Excellent job Hoseok!” came Professor Hiyori’s voice from above him and he felt the blessed cool effect of Finite Incatatum, “It normally takes students at least three tries to master that charm, I’m very impressed.” 

Hoseok was beaming and Yoongi kind of hated him. Muggleborns weren’t supposed to be this good, he must be cheating somehow. 

Professor Hiyori wandered off again. Hoseok reached out a hand to help Yoongi off the floor, but Yoongi brushed it off angrily, “I’m fine, how did you do that?”

“Pretty good for a Muggleborn huh,” said Hoseok smirking at him, looking smugly satisfied. 

“Whatever,” said Yoongi trying to stand and failing as the disorientation charm kept the room spinning around him, “I’m sure it was just a fluke.” 

“Ok whatever lets you sleep at night,” said Hoseok rolling his eyes and hoisting Yoongi up by the back of his robes, “Your turn, genius.”

Yoongi tried to cast again. He threw his all into it. He felt nothing, his wand just felt like a kind of flimsy stick in his hand. The air stayed silent and quiet. It felt like lead every time. Another proof. Something was wrong with him. No matter how much he didn’t want to admit it there was a truth in the silence, in the blankness. In how in his mouth spells became just words. He’d been lucky to hide it this long, but it couldn’t last forever. Eventually someone would find out. He didn’t even want to think about what would happen then.  
Yoongi grit his teeth, “It’s the spell,” he said, “I’m off my game today.” 

“Uh huh,” said Hoseok doubtfully.

“Like I said you wouldn’t understand, you’re just a muggle-“ 

“Professor Hiyori,” said Hoseok raising his hand. Yoongi stared at him dumbstruck, he wouldn’t. 

“Yes Hoseok?” she said drifting back to their table. 

“Do disorientation charms affect any of the rest of your spellwork?” 

“No, no they shouldn’t,” she said frowning at him and looking at Yoongi suspiciously, “But they also aren’t anything that you should be worrying about. Are you alright?”

“Yep,” said Hoseok smiling brightly at Yoongi, “Just asking for a friend.” 

Professor Hiyori gave Yoongi another long glance before being called away by a student who had somehow managed to get a Hufflepuff girl quacking like a duck, while the rest of the class laughed. 

“Ok fine,” Yoongi hissed going red and glaring Hoseok, “I’m not great at charms, you happy? I’m fantastic at potions though, so all of your future children are still at risk if you breathe a word of this.”

“You’re like really obsessed with my future offspring,” said Hoseok, “I don’t see why it’s such a big deal. Or why you have to be so rude about it. We all struggle with some subjects. You should see me in potions, it’s a disaster.” 

Maybe it was because he was running off of two hours of sleep. Maybe it was because he didn’t have the best control over his temper on the best of days, but Yoongi snapped.

“Don’t you compare yourself to me like we’re on the same level. You’re a muggleborn. I have literally been preparing for this my entire life. You think that’s the first time I’ve seen a Rictusempra? It’s not. I know everything about that stupid spell and you just waltz in here with your stupid smile and just breeze through it like it’s nothing. I’ve never seen a charm that strong, and I can’t, I can’t,” Yoongi choked off and rubbed angrily at his eyes. Min’s did not cry in public, “You know what. This class can go Carcarus, I’m leaving. Do not try to help me.” 

He started to gather his books together doing the best that he could not to sway on the spot. Hoseok grabbed his wrist. His stupid mouth was all upside down and he had the gall to look concerned. Yoongi tried to wrench his wrist back, but Hoseok held onto it. 

“No wait,” he said, “I think I can help.” 

“You,” said Yoongi scathingly, “How could you help me?”

“Well first off you’ll have to be nicer to me. But you saw me cast the spell right? I do it a little bit differently,” Hoseok looked down biting his lip, “I had a lot of trouble when I first got here, but I kind of figured out a trick, thing, I don’t know. But I think I could help I promise.”

Yoongi still kind of wanted to grab his wrist back, but he remembered Hoseok’s charm. It had been so strong. And Yoongi was desperate.

“Fine,” he grated out. 

Hoseok barely waited for Yoongi to finish speaking before he was up in Yoongi’s personal space hustling him into a standing position, humming and moving Yoongi’s limbs clinically. 

“Okay, so try it like this,” said Hoseok stepping back, “Like involving the core, the whole body, not just the wrist. Like,” he did that weird wiggle thing with his body, “Bam, bam, bam. You see?”  
Yoongi traced the movements carefully. Hoseok was moving his shoulders, his chest and his legs in a smooth sequence that ended with his wrist. It should look weird and jerky, but instead it looked natural, like the wrist movement that had accompanied the spell had rippled out through his entire body. 

Self-consciously Yoongi tried to mimic him. But he staggered, the dizziness coming up to embrace him in a wave.

“Oh no, I forgot about the jinx,” said Hoseok, “But that’s okay. I’ll guide you.”

Yoongi nodded, hoping that the class was too preoccupied with the quacking girl to notice them. 

“Okay, okay, kind of. So like try that and say the spell the same time as your completing the motion. And try to, I don’t know, try to make the rhythm of the spell match what your saying if you know what I mean. It’s kind of like rap.” 

“Like what,” said Yoongi distracted as Hoseok pulled at his arms. The disorientation charm would fade if he wasn’t actively trying focus on the space around him, he knew that. So he closed his eyes and tried to focus on the movements that Hoseok was showing him. He bet they looked ridiculous. 

“Oh right you’re basically homeschooled. Never mind, just try to say the spell so it sounds like the motion.”  
That doesn’t make any sense, Yoongi wanted to tell Hoseok. But he was distracted because he felt something. Just a glimmer - but hope surged up in him wild and he gulped trying to clamp down on it. Don’t expect anything, he told himself fiercely. But he had felt something. Hoseok has moved his arm just so and just for a second he could feel the charm behind his tongue, waiting. 

Hoseok was still behind him, guiding his movements with light touches and as much as Yoongi hated to admit it, it was kind of comforting to have a guide. He took a deep breath and tried to match the movement of his wand to movement of his body.

“Yeah that’s good,” said Hoseok, “Okay now try saying the charm with the motion.” 

Yoongi closed his eyes. Even with Hoseok prodding at him, he knew his movements were jerky - nothing like the smooth wave that Hoseok had achieved where it looked like his joints were water. But there was something there and Yoongi tried to chase it. It was in the rhythm more than the movement he realized. The movement was more of a guide but it lead to the rhythm. There was a beat there. It was like a song.

He moved his foot, then his shoulder tracing out the rhythm. He stepped away from Hoseok almost unconsciously keeping his eyes closed so the disorientation charm wouldn’t mess with him. The way that Hoseok had been doing it was good. But it wasn’t right for him. He could feel it. He stamped his foot, leaning into the jerkiness and sharpness trying to follow the beat of the spell. He could feel it, closer than he ever had before. 

Then he snapped his wrist and disregarding all theory that he’d ever read, let the rhythm he’d been chasing take over the twist of his tongue and spit the spell out. 

“Rictusempra!”

The tingle he had felt building in the back of spine built, bouncing through his arm and for the first time he could feel his wand warm in his hand. 

Yoongi opened his eyes. 

The air was filled with color. The sparks were bright. He didn’t even know if the spell had hit anyone. But he had done it. He had done magic. He felt so happy he could cry. The sparks were dancing in front of him as they slowly faded. Yoongi wanted to gather each one of them and keep them safe. He had never seen anything so beautiful. He could feel himself smiling like an idiot and didn’t care. He needed to memorize this moment. 

He turned toward where he thought Hoseok was, not even the automatic sway of dizziness doing anything to dim his delight. 

“Teach me everything.”


	2. Chapter 2

Yoongi left their charms class in a bit of daze. He held closely on to Hoseok’s arm as he guided him out of the classroom, the effects of the disorientation charm were slowly wearing off - but he needed an excuse to keep Hoseok near to him until he had a moment to think. Until he could figure out how a mudblood with no background had managed to find the key to something he’d been trying his entire life to fix. How he had made it look easy. Yoongi had spent night after night practicing. Looking at spell books until his eyes burned, the words swirled and paragraphs stopped making sense. 

He didn’t realize that he was crying until Hoseok prodded a handkerchief into his hand. Yoongi looked down at it dumbly wondering why it was blurry. 

“You’re um -“ Hoseok reached out a hand and touched Yoongi’s cheek lightly. 

Yoongi flinched away, “Don’t touch me,” he said harshly. 

Hoseok half-stepped away looking hurt, but Yoongi held on to his arm not letting him go.

“No don’t go.” 

“You’re very confusing,” Hoseok said, but he stayed as Yoongi dashed at his eyes angrily with the handkerchief.

Yoongi never cried. The last time he had cried had been before he got to Hogwarts, after he’d done accidental magic for the first time and the relief of not being a squib had broken over him like a wave. This was similar to that. He was angry and lost, but deep inside him beyond the confusion and the resentment he felt a fragile trembling hope that he hadn’t even realized he had almost stamped out. This was his chance. He could fix everything. He could change the way that his parents looked at him as though they were giving up hope. 

Yoongi took a deep breath willing down the tears. He was still a Min and Mins did not cry in public. 

“You okay?” asked Hoseok cautiously. 

“What do you want?” asked Yoongi tightening his group on his arm, “To teach me. What do you want? I’ll give you anything.”

“What?” said Hoseok. 

“There must be something you want. Is it money? You said you were bad at potions right? I can teach you that. Just - I need to know.” 

“Okay, okay calm down. You want help with charms? Like in class today? You don’t need to give me anything it’s okay. Hey, hey it’s alright. Deep breaths Min.” 

“You know my name?” 

“Well we share a lot of classes. And Sandara-noona made it pretty clear who you were when she was freaking out this morning.” 

“Then you know my family right? I have money. Just tell me something you want and it’s yours.” 

But Hoseok was shaking his head looking slightly sick.

“I don’t want your money. I don’t know what weird wizarding background you come from, but where I’m from it’s rude to try and buy people.”

“Please - “ said Yoongi, “Please. You have no idea how much I need this.” 

Hoseok sighed running a hand through his hair. 

“Look. I’ll help. But it’s because just because you look like someone killed a puppy in front of you and I’m nice. Just don’t bring up that money stuff again. That’s not what friends do.” 

“We’re not friends,” said Yoongi. 

“Not yet,” said Hoseok smiling, “Now do you want my help or not?”

“I want it,” said Yoongi. He still thought Hoseok was lying, everyone wanted something at the end of the day. But he was willing to play along until he could figure out what it was. 

Explaining why he had suddenly decided to start spending all of his time outside of classes with a muggleborn Hufflepuff was a bit beyond Yoongi. Once the euphoria of actually being able to do magic wore off he was faced with the reality that he needed to make two things happen. One - he needed to whatever was needed to make sure that Hoseok continued to teach him. And two - he needed to make sure that nobody knew about it. 

Unfortunately subtlety was not something Hoseok was familiar with.

He and Hoseok met at least twice a week for late night practices in the abandoned classroom on the third floor. But that wasn’t the end of it. 

Hoseok was everywhere. He didn’t seem to understand that it would be easier for both of them if their relationship began and ended in that abandoned classroom. He would wave enthusiastically to Yoongi in the dining hall in the morning. He plonked himself down next to Yoongi in every class they shared and talk loudly to him about how potions was destroying his life. 

The worst part of it was how quickly Yoongi found himself slowly growing used to it, despite the sneers of his classmates. He realized with a fair amount of disgust one morning that he had sneaked a lemon scone away from breakfast because he knew that it was Hoseok’s favorite and he never ate enough early in the morning. He still slipped the scone to Hoseok once he arrived to their shared potions class. Hoseok beamed at him, his smile huge and silly. His teeth were so big he kind of looked like an overly excited horse. Yoongi looked away pretended that he needed to get something out of his bag. 

Yoongi wasn’t blind. He saw the way that Hoseok was on the outside of conversations at the Hufflepuff table. It wasn’t really his fault. He had come in year where must of the Hufflepuffs came from pureblood families who had known each other for generations. He doubted that they were intentionally excluding him. They were friendly enough to him whenever Yoongi saw them interacting directly. Still whenever Yoongi looked for Hoseok at the Hufflepuff table he was eating by himself - unable to participate in the conversation about how the Chudley Cannons were doing this season. 

Yoongi had been right. Hoseok had wanted something. But with growing dread Yoongi was realizing that the only thing that Hoseok had wanted was a friend. Even if it was a friend who was only using him for his charms abilities. And god help him, he was starting to like the idiot. 

It came at a cost though. Yoongi had no explanation for why he tolerated spending time with a Hufflepuff. It was causing ripples in the dorm. Yoongi, Hongbin and Jinyoung had known each other as long as he could remember. They’d grown up playing quidditch - but lately Hongbin and Jinyoung had stopped inviting him to the informal matches they were playing in preparation for tryouts next year. The slight was deliberate and Yoongi was sure they expected him to drop Hoseok and come back to them without a second thought. Jinyoung in particular looked at him like he had grown a second head every time he let Hoseok come sit next to him without comment. 

A big part of Yoongi wanted to. God knows it would be simpler. But dropping Hoseok just wasn’t an option. Because the other side of hanging out with Hoseok was the magic. And the magic was incredible. It felt like a weight he had been carrying his whole life had been lifted. He felt like he was walking on air. In light of that, social dynamics of the Slytherin dorm seemed awfully small. 

Hoseok had tried to explain his idea to him the first time they had met up after that first charms class. 

“I’m a dancer,” he said, “I’ve been doing dance since I was like five. Before I got the Hogwarts letter I was actually thinking of training to do it professionally when I grow up. But you know - you can’t really be a dancer if you’re accidentally blowing things up every time you get frustrated you can’t do a proper pirouette. Anyway, when I first got here it was all really overwhelming. Everybody was using pseudo-latin and there were all these rules that didn’t make any sense. And dance has just always been what I’ve done. So I kept practicing whenever I could find time. I sort of combined it with magic by accident. I was dancing and I kind of just started saying spell for fun. But then I felt something. Like I could feel the spell physically kind of. And I tried to match my dancing to that rhythm. And it was amazing. Like it kind of made sense in a way it hadn’t before. And spell worked really well. It had been so hard before - like I didn’t understand them at all. But then I realized it’s just like dance. It’s all about finding where the spell is in your body and taking control of that. It’s super cool, I think!”

Yoongi had looked at Hoseok beaming and looking so satisfied with himself for having figured out all the answers by accident. He kind of wanted to punch him in the mouth. It wasn’t fair and worse than that it didn’t make any sense. How could a mudbIood with no training achieve what he had spent years practicing. 

The first time Yoongi’s father had a practice wand in his hand he had been five years old. It was standard for pureblood families. He remembered the disappointment on his father’s face when had waved it carefully, repeating the words his father had taught him and nothing had happened. He remembered the relief on his parents faces the first time he had done accidental magic. Nobody said the word squib. But it was there. 

Yoongi had always told himself that all he needed was Hogwarts. He could fly, he was good at potions and he broken his mother’s cutlery by accident when he’d been a room away. He had magic, he told himself. He had magic. 

But then he got to Hogwarts and the truth that he had always suspected had been reality. It wasn't that the tutors his parents had gotten him had been incompetent. It wasn’t that he’d been too young. It was that something was wrong with him and he didn’t know what it was.

And then stupid Hoseok who walked around like he had no problems in the world, who didn’t understand anything about magic had stumbled across the answer by accident. It was infuriating.

But a part of him didn’t care. Who cared why it had taken a muggleborn to figure this out. For the first time in his life magic was open to him - he would do whatever he had to keep it accessible.

So he put up with Hoseok hanging all over him the hallways. He didn’t really have any leverage to get him to stop. And Yoongi was aware with uncomfortable certainty that Hoseok was doing him the bigger favor. The guy was basically the walking definition of nice - there was no he would stay without friends for long. 

And sure enough as the weeks ticked on and Yoongi looked over at the Hufflepuff table he saw the other first years warming to Hoseok. Laughing at one of his jokes or one of the weird noises he would make to get a laugh. Yoongi watched as Hoseok threw his head back, his entire body shuddering with laughter and the other Hufflepuff first years grinned in response. 

It would mean the end of their lessons, Yoongi knew it. Whatever temporary madness which had led Hoseok to think being friends with a pureblood Slytherin would end once he actually started talking to people in his house. 

But day after day come first period Charms, there Hoseok was sitting at their shared desk and waiting for him. Yoongi slid in next to him wondering when this had become so natural. He slid his scone over to him and Hoseok grinned widely in thanks. 

It wasn’t till later a few days later when he was doubled over with laughter as Hoseok did a full body impression of a elephant while trying to demonstrate the dance move that would make Alohamora work - that Yoongi realized that he wasn’t putting up with Hoseok anymore. That he hadn’t been for a while. He almost spent more time laughing with Hoseok than he did practicing. He barely remembered the last time he’d hung out with Jinyoung and Hongbin. He spent almost all of his time between classes with Hoseok. He’d shown him the way to the kitchen last week and had giggled helplessly at how wide Hoseok’s eyes had gotten when he’d seen house-elves for the first time. He couldn’t remember a time in his life where he’d laughed this much. This wasn’t just about magic anymore.

Still he knew that time with Hoseok would come with a cost. Yoongi had never been the most popular in the Slytherin dorms, but his name and his background had assured that he had been far from an outcast. Now people he had known since he was a child were giving him the cold shoulder and he couldn’t blame them. If Jinyoung had started behaving the way he was now, he would have given him the cold shoulder too. The worst part is that he knew at some point it would get back to his parents. Which was a fairly terrifying thought. 

Yoongi tried not to think about it. He was getting better at magic every day. Hoseok was a really good teacher. A perfectionist, despite his easygoing exterior. He practiced even harder than Yoongi did. Half of the time when Yoongi walked into the abandoned classroom to meet him, Hoseok would have already been there for hours. Sweat making his muggle shirt cling to his back. 

Yoongi didn’t really like dancing. He could see the utility of it. And nothing made him happier than getting a spell. But the only physical activity he really enjoyed was quidditch. 

Hoseok was different. He lit up when he was dancing, his body did things no human should have been capable of and he would get this look of intense concentration on his face like nothing else existed. He was magnetic. 

Yoongi wasn’t like that. He was getting better with Hoseok’s tutelage - but for him the dance was just a path to the spells. The spells were where Yoongi was really starting fall in love. Before he met Hoseok he had never experimented. He’d been trying over and over to make the spells fit with the rhythm that his tutors and books told him that they should have. Now - it wasn’t like the tutors and books had been wrong exactly, but they hadn’t showed him how to give it a flavor that belonged not just to the words but also to the way he threw his own body into the words. As the days passed he wasn’t just following Hoseok. More and more Yoongi was coming up with patterns on his own and he realized that what fascinated him more than anything was the words - was the hidden beats inside the words and how he could twist his tongue to master them - then let the entire spell stamp through him with the force of its rhythm. 

Still his progress with spells was slow and frustrating in comparison with Hoseok who produced charms with an ease and power that both amazed and frustrated Yoongi. It just seemed so easy for Hoseok. His body flowed like water and the magic went with him, bubbling happily out of his wand. With Yoongi it felt like he was chasing ghosts half of the time. When he danced he could feel the spell, could sense where it was supposed to be, but half the time he reached for it the magic would be gone, intangible. 

Then Hoseok introduced him to muggle music called hip hop. 

Hoseok always danced without music and Yoongi never thought to ask why. But one day he began to complain about how he never had any good music to dance to and how he had to do everything from memory.

“Why?” asked Yoongi, “I can bring you the radio if you want. I’ve reworked the spellwork on it so that it plays some of the classical songs, not just the Celestina crap everyone listens to.”

“You are such a grandpa! I don’t even know who Celestina is and I want to defend her. Is she like the Britney to wizards?”

“Who’s Britney?”

Hoseok gave him a sad look. 

“You did not just say that. God wizard’s lives must be so empty. I wish I could get an iPod to work here, it would change your world.” 

“What’s an iPod?” 

“It’s like a radio, but small and portable. You keep music on it, you don’t need to turn into a station. God I miss mine so much! Like you have no idea what it’s like to live in a world without any of your favorite music. Curse you technology jumbling spells!” Hoseok mock shook his fist at the air. 

Yoongi giggled and Hoseok grinned at him before flopping down next to him on the floor, his expression sliding into something more wistful. 

“Seriously you have no idea on what you’re missing out on. Don’t even get me started on the internet.”

“What’s - “ 

“Too complicated,” Hoseok said cutting him off, “I’ll explain it some other time. Come on we’ve been resting for long enough let’s try that two step again.”

“Ugh my whole body hurts,” complained Yoongi but he gamely struggled to his feet. 

“What type of muggle music do you like?” he asked as he stretched. 

“Oh you know pretty much anything that has a good beat. Pop, electronic, a bit of house, hip hop.” 

“Do muggles even speak English? At least half of that was gibberish.” 

“Oh shut up Yoongi,” said Hoseok, “Okay so to do this step you move you foot forward like bam.”

Youngi let it go. But the conversation stayed present in the back of his mind. Hoseok had looked so forlorn when he was talking about his music and Christmas was coming up. Yoongi was not looking forward to going home. He knew that his parents would have gotten word by now that he was spending most of his time with a muggleborn and he didn’t have any way to explain it to them. At least it wouldn’t be the first time they were disappointed in him and hopefully his steadily improving marks would make up for it. 

But in the mean time he wanted to get Hoseok something special and the conversation about music had sparked an idea. Because while spellwork was still like pulling teeth half of the time - Yoongi had always been good with his hands. Give him a potion, give him some runes and Yoongi was in his element. Before Hogwarts it had been something that he had focussed on. Something that would center him when his wand refused to work. So even though he was just a first year he had a bit of experience. For example he had carved a rune into his broom when he was nine to make it go even faster - and then subsequently crashed into a tree and broken his arm. Okay maybe that wasn’t a great example. But Yoongi was sure he could figure this out. 

He spent a about a week trying to figure out a plan to get Hoseok’s ipod away from him without directly asking - when he didn’t even know what it looked like or where Hoseok kept it. Eventually rather desperately tried accioing “Hoeseok’s i-pod” while Hoseok was in the bathroom. To his surprise not only did the spell work but a rectangle object came hurtling out of Hoseok’s bag. Yoongi caught it with a grin. He’d cast the spell while doing a side stamp that Hoseok had taught him and it hadn’t even taken that much effort. Professor Hyori was even starting to notice - he didn’t feel like he had to burrow into himself every time the practical portion of the class came up. It was amazing. He was never going to get over how amazing it was. 

Now he had Hoseok’s i-pod step one of his plan was complete. Step two was getting it to work. Hogwarts was known for its block on muggle technology - it was part of the reason that it was so safe. But there were bits of technology that wizards used - the radio being Yoongi’s main model. He took his own radio apart at night and spent hour deciphering the runes carved into it that made the muggle based technology function. 

It was complicated and before Yoongi knew it he was spending late nights again and coming to the dining hall with just enough energy to pour himself cup after cup of coffee. It was probably stunting his growth but he didn’t care. 

Hoseok kept asking him semi-nagging questions about his health, but Yoongi just shrugged him off. He was actually enjoying trying to get Hoseok’s stupid i-pod to work. But he was worried that he wouldn’t be able to do it before Christmas break. 

Every day the air was getting a little bit crisper. The spell-skies in the ceiling of the great hall were getting steadily grey-er and gloomier. There had been a blizzard a few days ago and Yoongi had watched with half-concern and half-amusement as Hoseok had jumped straight up into the air when the thunder rumbled threateningly above them. Everyone at the Hufflepuff table had laughed and patted Hoseok in the back. Hoseok was getting more popular by the day, but it didn’t bother Yoongi as much anymore. Hoseok still sat next to him without fail in every class they shared. People were starting to get used to seeing them together. Other Hufflepuff first years were starting to give him wary nods in the halls, which Yoongi didn’t really know how to handle, so he mostly ignored it. 

The Slytherin dorm was a bit of nightmare right now though. Jinyoung and Hongbin wouldn’t even acknowledge him anymore, which Yoongi tried to pretend didn’t hurt. But it did. Even in those first weeks of the year when hiding his magic problems had been almost the only thing he could think about Slytherin had been a bit of a haven. Slytherin’s took care of their own and Yoongi knew that if anybody else tried to mess with him he could count on Slytherin’s to guarantee they would regret it. It had always been something he had. He didn’t like feeling he was stripped of that armor. So he tried to ignore it.

He threw himself into fixing the i-pod for Hoseok. He sneaked into the restricted section late one night to find a book on runes specifically tailored to affect Muggle manufactured objects. Most of the runes were curses that would cause the Muggle using the object to die in a fairly grizzly way - but he found a rune in there that would make the object react to magic. Yoongi almost jumped he was so excited when he found it - but he kept himself quiet with an effort. There would be hell to pay if he was discovered in the restricted section looking at books that were 90 percent about cursing muggles. 

Yoongi slaved away on it, looking up references and cross references. He didn’t think he had work By the time he was done the i-pod barely resembled the sleek black cylinder that Yoongi had summoned out of Hoseok bag. It was now in a case that Yoongi had constructed out of metals he had ordered from his parents account in Knockturn alley - Yoongi prayed to god they wouldn’t notice. It glimmered with all kinds of runes that shifted a little whenever you looked at the directly. It had gold and copper running through it now. Yoongi didn’t completely understand how the Muggle wiring worked, so he’d just run wizarding metals along the same lines as the ones in the i-pod already. He’d used a rune for that as well. He’d laid metal sheet beneath the i-pod and then carved into a each of them a rune that told them to follow their sisters. The metal had twisted up like snakes and wrapped around the i-pod covering it in a shimmering, seething mass for a while before sinking into the edges. The i-pod was crusted with bright metal now - ready to be removed if Yoongi needed. That was the great part about runes. Unlike with spells they were very practical, more like puzzle pieces than anything else. If you put the wrong puzzle piece in the wrong place you could remove it and start over again. The metals were just waiting for another rune telling them to retreat for them to get out of the i-pod. It did make it look a bit clunky though. Yoongi hoped Hoseok didn’t mind. 

That had been first time that he had gotten the i-pod to actually turn on. From there it was looking up runes of protection and safety, so A. Hoseok would be safe and B. would prevent the i-pod from breaking once it was enchanted. 

By two weeks before Christmas he’d cracked it. Yoongi was sitting on his bed with the curtains drawn fiddling with the controls when he heard it for the first time. He’d had the first song he’d seen playing on repeat just in case he hit on something that made the stupid machine work by accident. It should have been working. It looked like it was doing something. The screen was glowing and the images on it were moving around when he touched it. But it never made any noises. He’d decided to try and connect to his radio’s speakers, but every time he did the images on the front of it stopped moving. He’d tried this for the fifth time that day and when it still didn’t work he’d smacked the i-pod’s screen in frustration. 

Suddenly the speaker boomed with a deep bass and a man’s deep voice came out saying “Yeah this album is dedicated to all the teachers that told me I’d never amount to nothin -“ 

Yoongi half—jumped out of the bed in shock and then realized that yes! This was it! This must be muggle music. He let out a woop and fist pumped the air - he’d done it! With weeks to spare. 

He knew he was supposed to wait for Christmas to give Hoseok his present, but he was too excited and he wanted to see Hoseok react. So before their next dance practice Yoongi made sure that he got to the abandoned classroom well before Hoseok. He carefully set up the i-pod and hooked it up to the radio. It didn’t look half bad he thought. It glittered next to his old radio - wreathed in gold and runes. He hit the screen to make the music start, cast a muffliato on the classroom and waited. 

He didn’t even hear Hoseok come in at first. He’d gotten caught up in the music, it was unlike anything Yoongi had ever heard before. The beats were stronger and more experimental than anything his friends listened to and the people weren’t even singing, instead they were speaking in rhythm - but it sounded amazing. And the things they were talking about, surviving against all odds, the way the system was stacked against them, their anger and their creativity, it captured Yoongi. He didn’t know who these people were but he was hanging on to every word and he couldn’t wait to listen to more. 

“Yoongi? What’s going on? Why is RZA playing? How?” 

Oh shit Hoseok was here, what if he didn’t like it. Yoongi turned around, his heart in his mouth to see Hoseok frozen at the door his eyes wide.

“Um, surprise?” He said hesitantly. Oh god what if Hoseok hated him for destroying his i-pod, he hadn’t asked permission, this had been a terrible idea. Hoseok looked gobsmacked. This wasn’t good. 

“Wait, wait, wait Yoongi what is this is? Is this my i-pod? Oh my god Yoongi what did you do?”

“Um - “ Yoongi wracked his brains over how to explain himself, he was such an idiot. But then Hoseok smiled so brightly that it felt like the entire got warmer and Yoongi felt all of the tension rush out of him in an instant. 

“Yoongi this is amazing! How did you do this? Oh my god this is incredible! Yoongi! No one’s ever done something like this for me before! Thank you so much! I don’t even - come here!” 

Hoseok reached out and grabbed Yoongi into a tight hug almost crushing him in his arms. Yoongi grinned into Hoseok’s shoulder trying to hide how pleased he was. 

“I don’t know how to thank you! This is like the best thing!” said Hoseok and he sounded a little sniffly. Yoongi pulled back a little bit and sure enough Hoseok’s eyes were wet. 

“Yah, don’t cry you big baby! This supposed to make you happy,” said Yoongi smacking at Hoseok’s chest. 

“I am happy, you have no idea how much. Ah I didn’t get you anything, I’m a terrible friend I’m so sorry. I don’t deserve this.” 

Yoongi drew away suddenly feeling very serious. “Don’t you say that, not ever. You are my best friend, you hear me. You deserve the world.”

Hoseok sniffed tears rolling down his cheeks but he was smiling anyway, “Did Min Yoongi just express an emotion? Are you sure I’m not dreaming? Somebody pinch me.”

“Yah!” said Yoongi mock annoyed, but smiling. Hoseok grinned back and then pulled Yoongi in for another hug. 

“Thank you,” Hoseok whispered into his hair, “Seriously thank you so much.” 

Yoongi smiled, pleased. 

Of course he had not counted on how much energy Hoseok would get from having access to his music again. His muscles felt like they were made out of jelly from the amount of work-outs that Hoseok was putting him through. But seeing how excited Hoseok was made him want to try - although that did not stop him from complaining.

“But this doesn’t even have anything to do with charms,” Yoongi whined. Hoseok was making him learn the choreography to a god-forsaken song called “Toxic” by Britney Spears who Hoseok was giving him a crash course education in whether he liked it or not. It was bubbly and poppy and Yoongi hated it with the fire of a thousand suns (he totally had not been humming it to himself in the shower this morning and had definitely not gone to the abandoned classroom to listen to her other songs on Hoseok’s i-pod when he hadn’t been around. Totally.) 

“It has to do with Britney, which is basically magic, so you have nothing to complain about. Come on, I don’t have any other dance partners, we’re doing this,” said Hoseok mercilessly. 

“Ugh. Didn’t I tell you that I have a very important potions project that’s due tomorrow. Very important. I have to get the library and work on it right now. So sorry, wish I could delay it, but you know Professor Psy gets very intense.”

“Yoongi, I swear to god you are the king of excuses. You do not have a potions project. You should be thanking me I’m not making you learn Slave for You, come on get up. One more try.” 

“I hate you,” grumbled Yoongi, “Have I ever told you I hate you?” 

“You love me, said Hoseok breezily, “Okay let’s keep going. This is going to be great!”

Yoongi didn’t even protest. But complaints aside the last two weeks had been incredible. Almost as soon as the surprise of Yoongi fixing his i-pod had worn off Hoseok had sat him down for what he insisted was Yoongi’s “musical education.” He’d shown him dozens of songs, starting with Britney of course but ranging all over. 

At one point Yoongi heard the same deep voice saying words in rhythm that he’d heard before and he made Hoseok stop.

“What is that?” he asked, “I’ve never heard anything like that before. It’s great.” 

“What Biggie? Yeah he’s great! He’s the king of East Coast rap,” said Hoseok 

“What’s rap?” asked Yoongi. Hoseok’s eyes grew so wide they looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

“Oh my god wizards don’t have rap. Oh you poor sweet little sunflower. Okay, we’re going to fix this, this is fine. So picture Brooklyn, 1980 -“ and he was off - telling Yoongi about history and social justice, stopping every now and then to play Yoongi a song. And the songs were incredible. What the musicians were doing with words was beyond what Yoongi had ever imagined and in the back of his mind he could feel an idea half-forming even though he couldn’t put words to it yet. He made Hoseok write down all the names of his favorite hip-hop artists though and promised himself that he would find them somehow and listen on his own. In the mean time he made Hoseok play them over and over again, losing himself in the music.

It had been an amazing two weeks and by the time they were over Yoongi felt like he was a different person than he had been before he had given Hoseok his i-pod. He felt like he had been given a window into a new world. He couldn’t believe that winter break was around the corner. The first half of his first year at Hogwarts seemed like it had passed in a flash, but he could not believe how much had changed. 

The Yoongi who had gotten off the train had been afraid, the only thing he thought about was hiding. The Yoongi who had gotten off the train would never have been friends with a muggleborn, not in a million years. Now he felt like he barely even recognized that person. 

The day before winter break arrived bright, cold and sunny. It was snowy outside but Hoseok had enchanted a blanket so it wouldn’t get wet and they were sitting by the lake listening to music. The magic i-pod had been a hit with all of their year and when Hoseok told his fellow Hufflepuff’s that Yoongi had made it for him they had cast him impressed glances, looking distinctly less uncomfortable than they normally did when they saw him and Hoseok spending time together. They still didn’t try to speak to him, but Yoongi paid it no mind.

He cupped his hands around his eyes watching as Hoseok did funny little shriek celebration dance combo to try and attract the attention of the giant squid. Yoongi grinned wide without meaning to and laughed. Hoseok turned around at the sound and smiled back beaming. He threw himself down next to Yoongi on the blanket. 

Yoongi let him, still smiling. The lake was shining bright in the winter sun. He’d somehow made it past charms and next to him Hoseok was babbling about a new dance move he wanted to try, his voice bright and too loud. He was playing De La Soul off of the i-pod Yoongi had made for him. 

Nobody in Slytherin would talk to him, but Yoongi honestly didn’t care. He tipped his head against Hoseok’s shoulder soaking in the sunlight. For a minute Yoongi felt like everything was going to be alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for the feedback so far - it has filled my heart with joy! I want to include a bunch of k-pop people as side-characters in the story, but outside of BTS, BigBang, 2ne1, Winner, BlackPink and Got7 I don't really know members of other groups well enough to sort them. Do you guys have any ideas? Particularly for the members of Monsta X, Vixx, Twice, Girls Generation, Exo and Shinee? (and any other group you think I should include!) Any sorting advice would be gold, thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 3

It only took him going home for him to understand how wrong he was. 

Everything seemed normal when he first got back. He fell into the normal rhythm of home. The Mins lived in a beautiful quiet manor in the mountains. Every morning when he woke up he walked out onto the balcony to see the fog transform the hills into a delicate smudge of grey and greens. He like the early morning when it felt like the world was holding its breath. 

Their home was full of light in the day. One of his ancestors had been obsessed with enchanting stained glass and walking through the halls of the Min manor was like walking underwater. The air was full of swaying jewel tones as the scenes enchanted into the windows smoothly and gracefully played out. 

Yoongi loved his home. He loved that he knew its secrets. He loved that he could stay up late under the stars on the roof and no one would stop him. He loved the quiet. His mother and father didn’t talk to him unless there was something to say and there was a comfort in that. 

For the first week of the holidays he let himself slip into the familiar flow. The tranquility of the mountains lulling him. He enjoyed the sweetness of the brief smiles his mother would give him over dinner. 

But a week into the holidays he came downstairs one morning to find his mother sitting by herself, sipping a cup of tea and waiting for him. 

He paused in the doorway feeling nervous. He normally only saw his mother at evening meals. Everything else was taken care of by house-elves. 

“Yoongi,” she said, “sit down, darling.” 

He sat down warily, running through recent events his head. He hadn’t done anything too stupid. Their marks hadn’t come out yet, so she couldn’t be mad about that. Besides she seemed too calm for that. There was only one other thing - but he’d been hoping against hope that it wouldn’t come up. He looked at her uneasily, waiting.

She sighed, “Yoongi, darling, this needs to stop.”

He froze, trying to hold onto the easy denial he’d been swimming in all week. 

“I don’t which is worse. The fact that this went on for months or the fact that you thought we were completely unaware of what happens at your school.” she said, her voice distant. 

“What are you-?” said Yoongi still feeling lost but hating how disappointed his mother looked. 

“The mudblood,” said his mother impatiently. Yoongi flinched. She meant Hoseok. The word hadn’t seemed so bad before, but now it summoned up Hoseok and his too loud laugh and his stupid muggle dancing. His mother’s lip had curled when she said it, dismissing Hoseok without even using his name. It made Yoongi angry in a way he hadn’t expected. He looked down at the table his nails biting into the soft flesh of his palm. He didn’t know what to say. This was his mother and it’s not like he hadn’t said mudblood before. It just sounded different now. 

“Well first and foremost,” said his mother into the silence, “Do you have an explanation?” 

Yoongi didn’t say anything for a minute. He didn’t want to make things worse by letting out the rapid defensive words he felt inside his chest. But even as his heartbeat slowed as he forced himself to breath slowly and evenly he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to explain Hoseok, his loud laughter and smiles. His ease where Yoongi felt helpless, his kindness, his obliviousness to wizarding politics, his dancing. He hesitated. 

“He’s my friend,” he said softly trying to walk the line between truthful and appeasing. His mother looked incredulous. 

“You have a lot of friends Yoongi, that’s hardly a reason,” she said and then paused. Yoongi knew she wanted him to say something else, that she was giving him the chance to explain. But the words had all dried up in the back of his throat. He didn’t know what to say. He looked down at his hands, avoiding her. 

“If you really didn’t have a reason,” she said eventually, her every word clear and cutting like glass, “I can’t help but conclude that you were just being selfish.”

“No mother, I just -” 

She cut him off, “You are lucky you are so young and this can still be excused as a lapse in judgement. We are just beginning to get our feet again Yoongi. You know how difficult the war was for this family. We are all doing our part. Your brother is in the ministry doing his very best. Your father and I are constantly working for you. To try and give you a good future, to make sure that you do not suffer for past mistakes. We are holding on by a thread and you go out and what? Mingle with Muggleborns? Don’t you know they are dangerous Yoongi. Don’t you remember what happened to the Lee’s boy?” her hand was shaking slightly against the tea cup. 

Yoongi flushed and looked down. Of course he remembered what happened. Everyone did. Lee Minho had fallen in love with a muggle. He’d eloped with her against the wishes of his family. They’d vanished into the muggle world for a while. When they’d finally tracked him down using blood and earth magic he was in a clinic. Some muggles had figured out that he was a wizard, they’d drugged him and were trying to experiment on him. Apparently the muggles were researchers. They thought that magic could be dissected by science. 

They rescued him, but he was a shadow of himself. The muggles had cut into his brain. He couldn’t do magic anymore, he couldn’t do anything. 

When they tracked down his wife she had been living well in the muggle world. She admitted under veritaserum that she had sold out Minho, that she really needed the money, that she didn’t think that they would hurt him. There hadn’t been much of her left after she admitted that. The family had been riding high on wild magic and revenge. 

Normally this wouldn’t cause much of a ripple. She was a muggle and the Lees were an old dark pureblood family. But this was right after the war, the papers had caught wind of the matter and run with the story of wild pureblood hatred of muggle and pureblood unions. The Wizengamot had been eyeing Lee property for years and this gave them the perfect opportunity to sweep in and take it. Now the Lee patriarch was in Azkaban and the children has pawned half of the families heirlooms and decamped to France. 

The entire incident had swept across the pureblood world, leaving fear and resentment in its wake. Yoongi had only been five when it happened, but he remembered the vague blur of his mother whispering worriedly. Of his father darkly downing whiskies and holding his mothers hand. 

Lee Minho was a warning, but he wasn’t quite far enough away to be a scary story. Yoongi’s mother’s hand was shaking. Yoongi reached out and grabbed it. 

“Mother,” he said.

She curled her long, delicate fingers around his own, a mirror match. 

“I had hoped,” she said. Her voice was steady but she was gripping Yoongi’s hand tightly, “That we would never need to have this conversation. I hoped that you would choose your family alone. But I’ve been told that you have been spending all of your time with this boy for the past year. And I’m worried darling. I didn’t want to burden you with this. But the Wizengamot is making moves against our family already. It’s almost impossible for your brother to find work. Your father may face jail time and at the very least we face heavy reparations for our part in the war. The vultures are circling Yoongi. I need you to do your part. There are children from important families at your school. Lee Seunghyun, Kwon Jiyong, Jinyoung. You cannot alienate them. When you are at Hogwarts you do not only represent yourself. You must understand that. This boy, your friend, I am sure he is harmless for a mudblood. But we do not have time for frivolities, especially ones that could damage any chance we have at saving this family. We are losing Yoongi. These are the people who killed your aunt and uncle Yoongi. Do you really think that the end of the day this muggleborn would take your side.”

Yoongi flinched. The Min’s had not been directly involved in the war. They never trusted the Dark Lord, he did not come from an old family and Min politics had always been one of isolationism rather than elimination. They’d seen the Dark Lord as crass and shortsighted. But they also had not resisted, had continued to attend the Wizengamot when it was under the Dark Lord’s power. They were respected in Dark circles and their presence at Wizengamot gatherings had been considered tacit support for the Dark Lord even if they had not openly declared anything. 

When the war ended and the purges of Dark families first began the Mins were not in the first wave. But once the famous supporters of the Dark Lord had been taken care of the Wizengamot had turned its eye to both the Mins and to families like Mins. There were taxes particularly targeting Dark families now. Laws that made half of their possessions illegal. His aunt and uncle had been killed in a raid on Dark properties. The aurors said that they had resisted, that it had been self-defense. There had been twenty aurors in the raid. His aunt and uncle had been alone in their home when it happened. 

He had been seven when the aurors came to the house to tell his mother that her brother was dead. It had been the middle of the day, they had been having tea. When the wards chimed his mother looked up alarmed.

“Go to your room Yoongi,” she’d said, her voice suddenly cold and distant. 

“But Mother,” he’d whined. 

“I said go to your room,” she’d snapped, her voice brittle and containing knives. Yoongi had sighed and gotten up. But he’d been stubborn and curious even then. He took one of the secret passage ways from his room to foyer and crouched behind one of the portraits peering out into the foyer, trying to see what was going. 

“-Terrible accident,” one of the strange men was saying. 

Yoongi’s mother’s face was white. He’d never seen her look like that before. He felt a little scared. His father was behind her. It looked like he was holding her hand comfortingly. But from Yoongi’s angle he could see that there was a wand in her hand and that his father’s hand was trembling with the effort of keeping her hand down and by her side. Yoongi didn’t understand. It looked like his father was hurting his mother, but that wasn’t right. They loved each other. He looked back at the men who were saying something about a full inquiry and their condolences. 

His father rumbled something about how they understood low and smooth. His mother said nothing, her jaw was clenched tight. 

It wasn’t until the men trooped out the door that his father had let her go. She’d spun on him cursing wildly, shooting spell after spell from her wand. They bounced off the hasty protego his father had put up and ricocheted around the room breaking furniture and burning the curtains. Yoongi backed away from the portrait his eyes wide. He’d never seen his mother like this before, he didn’t know she got angry. It scared him. 

It wasn’t until later that he’d understood what had happened that day. But he’d never forgotten it. And that was just the beginning of the purges. 

More Dark family members were in Azkaban than out of it at this point. Yoongi’s father had spent six months there himself after he publicly defended the Lees in court. Well technically he had been put in jail for possessing a dark amulet, but everyone knew the real reason. 

He'd come back thin and shivering. His eyes had been wild and it had taken months for him to come back to a shadow of who he’d once been. Yoongi had never forgotten it. He’d never forgiven it. 

And his mother. He’d never seen her angry again. She was a constant. She stroked his hair when he cried because his father seemed like a stranger once he’d come back from Azkaban. She had taken to him to Diagon alley before first year and met every frightened gaze with a sneer.

“We are Mins,” she had whispered to Yoongi in the carriage ride home that day, “We do not give up, do you understand?” He’d nodded slowly. And she had held him close and pretended not to notice when he sniffed a little because all he wanted was to look at brooms and the shopkeeper had taken one look at him and his mother and politely told them that the shop wasn’t open to their kind. 

Hoseok didn’t know about any of this. That was part of the reason why Yoongi liked him. But Yoongi’s mother was right. He was a Hufflepuff and a Muggleborn, there was no way that he would ever be on Yoongi’s side. On his family’s side. He’d been fooling himself to think that he could just ignore who they were. His mother had just called Hoseok a mudblood - he couldn’t ask Hoseok to be on her side. But - he looked at his mother. 

For the first time in his life Yoongi felt aware of how human his mother was. He saw the shadows under her eyes. He saw the pale strip on her right index finger where one of her family rings used to be. She must have sold it. The house was becoming more and more threadbare, Yoongi was so stupid. He should have noticed. His mother was wearing perfectly pressed dress robes, but they were the same robes she had worn at least three times in the past week. 

She looked tired. His mother who made every room look like it belonged to her, looked like she was barely holding on by a thread.

Yoongi couldn’t ask Hoseok to be on his mother’s side. But Yoongi also knew that he couldn't be anywhere else. This was his family, this was his mother who had taught him piano and whose hand was shaking as she thought about him getting hurt. He inhaled a short broken breath. 

His mother pressed his hand, “You’re so young,” she said her voice barely a whisper. “But I need you to grow up a little bit alright darling. I need your help Yoongi-ah. I need you to be with us. Can I count on you?”

Yoongi closed his eyes. He felt like he was falling. 

In the end though it wasn’t really a choice. This was his family. He opened his eyes and pressed back on his mothers hand. 

“I’m with you,” whispered Yoongi, “I’m with you Mother. I promise.”


End file.
